ichigomomomiyaevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Momomiya
She is main protagonist from Tokyo Mew Mew - (2002) and Disney's Totally Ichigo Momomiya - (2007). Ichigo Momomiya is protagonist are featured in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution. Ichigo Momomiya's Evolve is Fish, Amphibian, Dinosaur, Bird, Rodent, Human in Movie. Ichigo Momomiya's parents are Sakura Momomiya and Shintaro Momomiya and Ichigo Momomiya's older sister name Belle and Jane Porter. Ichigo Momomiya's foster mother name Gaia. In Happy Ending, Ichigo Momomiya's parents, older sister, friends, and animals are happy ending. In Movie *Ichigo Momomiya is primordial cell heart on body. Gaia use wish or birth at Ichigo Momomiya. *Ichigo Momomiya evolve into fish search for eden seen before Orthoceras, Jellyfish, Eel, Sea Slug. But Thelodus afraid of Ichigo Momomiya. Dunkleosteus see Ichigo Momomiya avoid and chase Trilobite saving Ichigo Momomiya, then Trilobite charge at Dunkleosteus, Cepolas angry at Dunkleosteus get fear of swim away. Ichigo Momomiya are good friends is Trilobite. In cave Cladoselache eat Ichigo Momomiya, but avoid the Cladoselache, Cladoselache crash the wall. Ichigo Momomiya who want Trilobite's help is Humpback Whale and Trilobite in teleport door. Ichigo Momomiya on land seen Gaia. Ichigo Momomiya evolve into amphibian in teleport door. *Ichigo Momomiya in Land of Amphibian, Diplocaulus seen Ichigo Momomiya, Ichthyostega eat insects, Ichigo Momomiya meet Ichthyostega, Who want help defeat Bolbox's bodyguard is Giant Sand Worm. Blattoptera scare of Sand Worm and run away. Ichigo Momomiya and Dragonfly fighting Sand Worm and she avoid it. Sand Worm knock on ground like a sand. Ichigo Momomiya, Dragonfly and Centipede seen Gaia. Ichigo Momomiya evolve into dinosaur in teleport door, dragonfly and centipede in teleport door, Dragonfly and Centipede in New Orleans. *Ichigo Momomiya in Land of Dinosaurs, Ichigo Momomiya seen Thecodont, Pachycephalosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Pterosaur, Odontorhynchus, Plesiosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Polacanthus. Ichigo Momomiya meet Treeshrew and Pangolin. Treeshrew catch Vieraella. Ichigo Momomiya, Treeshrew and Pangolin move in, When Pterosaur attack by Ichigo Momomiya, Treeshrew and Pangolin seen Gaia. Ichigo Momomiya evolve into bird. Treeshrew and Pangolin on riding Ichigo Momomiya's Flying. Ichigo Momomiya, Treeshrew and Pangolin Avoid of Tyrannosaurus. Pangolin chases by Tyrannosaurus. Ichigo Momomiya, Treeshrew, Pangolin, Tyrannosaurus seen Asteroids. Ichigo Momomiya in teleport door and Treeshrew and Pangolin in teleport door, Ichigo Momomiya in Ice Age and Treeshrew and Pangolin in New Orleans. Dinosaurs die after a Asteroid. *Ichigo Momomiya evolve into mammal like a rodent. On Ice Age Ichigo Momomiya can't slip that a rat. Deltatherium, Prehistoric Squirrel, Prehistoric Suidae, Enaliarctos, Coryphodon, Barylambda seen the adventure of Ichigo Momomiya. When Mammoth seen Ichigo Momomiya, Mammoth afraid of Mouse slip side by hit the wall. Mammoth talking to Ichigo Momomiya who want defeat Bolbox. *She turn into human meet Revived of Dan Kuso, Pink Panther Meet Ichigo Momomiya and Dan Kuso who want destroy Bolbox. Friends *Dan Kuso *Mashiro Rima *Touko Zaizen *Marko *Betty Deville *Charlie Airstar *Zhen Ji *Cynthia *Squirrel *Shampoo *Rowen *Alice Gehabich Enemies *Bolbox *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Notthingham *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Cappy *Jungle Bomb *Sir Kibble *Scarfy *Simirror *Bonkers *Ukyo Kuonji *Shadow Prove *Kevin Levin *Laxus Dreyar *Dian Wei *Le Quack *Future Predator *Blipper *Blade Knight *Walky *Bomber *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Bronto Burt *Poppy Bros. Sr. *Bugzzy *Cut Man *Stone Man *Shade Man *Elec Man *Dive Man *Slash Man *Guts Man *Pharaoh Man *Air Man *Quick Man *Gemini Man *Napalm Man *Shadow Man *Plant Man *Gyro Man *Centaur Man *Bubble Man *Heat Man *Sonia (Sherry's rival like a villain) *Ferdinand *Lickboot *Pristine Figg Ichigo Momomiya's Good Friends Image:Monkey_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Monkey saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Bee_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Bee saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Dragonfly_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Dragonfly saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Scorpion_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Scorpion saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Warthog_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Warthog saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Cobra_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Cobra saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Aardvark_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Aardvark saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Lizard_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Lizard saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Woodpecker_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Woodpecker saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Keel_Billed_Toucan_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Keel Billed Toucan saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Owl_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Owl saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Parrot_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Parrot saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Snake_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Snake saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Flying_Squirrel_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Flying Squirrel saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Porcupine_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Porcupine saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Mandrill_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Mandrill saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Archerfish_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Archerfish saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Piranha_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Piranha saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Chameleon_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Chameleon saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Bat_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Bat saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Armadillo_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Armadillo saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Hyena_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Hyena saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Kiwi_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Kiwi saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Giant_Clam_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Giant Clam saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Crocodile_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Crocodile saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Tortoise_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Tortoise saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Frog_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Frog saving from Ichigo Momomiya Image:Elephant_saving_from_Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Elephant saving from Ichigo Momomiya Trivia *Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew and Disney's Totally Ichigo Momomiya. *Ichigo Momomiya voice by Anndi McAfee in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution. *In ending she is family and adoptive sister name Belle. Category:Protagonist Category:Good Characters Category:All in how much we give Category:Ichigo Momomiya's Friends